


Serenade

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Song: Africa by Toto, Wordcount: 100-500, Young, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: One evening Eddie opens up his window to see Richie doing something extra romantic...singing for him.Oneshot/drabble





	Serenade

Eddie Kaspbrak heard something out of his window. Thinking that maybe just maybe he was gonna regret this, he went and opened the window. The sun was just starting to set but he could still make out the figure in his yard. 

Richie Tozier stood out there with a guitar and a stupid grin. He strummed it a little. It was acoustic. Honestly, it was really corny too. But really sweet. 

Eddie smiled. He felt like he might cry.

And then Richie started to sing. 

"I hear the drums echoing tonight~ but he hears only whispers of his mother as I fuck her~~"

Eddie closed the window. 

Disappointed, but not surprised. 


End file.
